Cuestión de confianza
by Lieseliz
Summary: Él lo ha estropeado todo y ella no sabe si volverá a confiar en él de nuevo.


**Cuestión de confianza**

Se siente insultada, peor que nunca. Estaba apunto de darle su oportunidad y así se lo agradece.

James sólo es un capullo miserable, lo sabe, sus amigas no dejan de decírselo mientras le acaricían el pelo y le secan las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Pero era un capullo miserable con una oportunidad, y así le da las gracias. Enrollándose con la primera falda que pasa, con esa chica de Hufflepuff, Marlene-sin-falda-Brooks.

Y le jode, como si llevasen horas golpeándola. Se levanta del banco del vestuario y va hacia la pila de agua, sus amigas todavía la miran fijamente, con lástima; lo sienten, sienten lo que ha pasado. Todavía se acuerdan de la cara que ella había puesto cuando salió del portal diciendo que le iba a dar una oportunidad, rebosaba felicidad, alegría y sobre todo eso se leía la esperanza.

Ellas sabían cuánto le gustaba desde... siempre. Sabían que no quería estar con él, que no se permitiría ese lujo. Era demasiado peligroso, podía salir dañada. Y ni siquiera había cruzado la línea, sólo se había plantedo la posibilidad y ya había caído.

Y él había rogado. Había parecido siempre tan sincero, tan enamorado. A pesar de todas las dudas, a todas sus historias, lo intentó. Lily nunca volverá a intentar nada.Caminará con pasos firmes sobre plomo y no sobre nubes. Lo acaba de decidir.

Todavía no ha abierto el grifo y sus amigas aún la miran, lo abre y se aclara las lágrimas, se limpía la cara como intentando limpiar el sufrimiento. Una de sus amigas saca un mechero y empieza a quemar las lágrimas en el pañuelo, es un símbolo de olvido. Podría ella olvidar?

No es tan difícil responder. No, podría olvidarle a él, su cara, su sonrisa, pero no el dolor; el recuerdo del dolor dura por siempre y para siempre.

¿Y el amor ?¿El amor es eterno?Él siempre juró que el suyo lo era y no parecía mentir.

Gran actor está hecho, piensa Lily.

Desde fuera alguien intenta abrir la puerta. Por suerte el pestillo está puesto y una de sus amigas esta apoyada en ella desde que han entrado. Quien sea que este empujando no lo consigue a la primera. El segundo y tercer golpe son tan fuertes que parece que podrían derribar un edificio, Lily se imagina quien es y sólo tiembla de pensar en verlo. Sus amigas también unen ideas y están expectantes en silencio. El quinto golpe agota la paciencia de quien está apoyada en la puerta.

-¡Lárgate¿No has hecho suficiente ya¡Dejala en paz!

A los gritos de ella le siguen los de las demás, todas reclamando paz.

Sólo la principal interesada se queda callada. Sólo quiere que esto acabe, no volver a verle, a hablar con él. Ni siquiera un "Lo siento"

Los golpes paran y todas se calman. Una de las chicas se acerca hasta ella y la abraza. En cinco minutos las chaqueta que esta lleva esta completamente mojada. La chica que había quemado el pañuelo saca el mechero de nuevo, la mayoría se ríen, la dueña de la chaqueta se aparta del mechero y le mira asustada mientras la otra le sigue. Al reir Lily siente que necesitaba algo así, alguna razón para sonreir.

-No le quemes la chaqueta. Puedes dejarla. Quizá no necesite olvidar.

Quizá no necesite olvidar, sino recordar sin que le duela. No está segura, pero desde luego no quiere olvidarle a él.

La pirómana le mira dudosa, pero el mechero vuelve a desaparecer de la vista de todas, aunque preparado para quemar cualquier cosa que simbolice olvido. Lily acaba de acordarse que esa chica también a pasado por cosas que necesita olvidar y debe saber como se siente ahora ella.

Se oye un puño llamando a la puerta del vestuario y justo cuando todas están a punto de volver a chillar la puerta se abre y aparece en el umbral la profesora de Transformaciones. Educada pero enojada, la -aún- joven Minerva, les obliga a salir del vestuario de Quidditch, alegando que sólo está permitido para los jugadores. Una tras otra, cuatro de las cinco personas que estaba allí salen, y después de todas ellas y tras unos segundos Lily las sigue.

A la salida no estan sus amigas y se asusta pensando que tendrá que enfrentarse con la profesora sola. Pero ella tampoco está.¿Cómo han podido irse tan rápido? Va marcharse hacia el patio de nuevo pero alguien la coje del brazo y le hace girar. Quiere que le escuche.

-Suéltame.

Ella no quiere escucharle.

-Déjame hablar, si no te convenzo te dejaré ir.

Está tan seguro de cada palabra, de cada gesto, de lo que hace y de lo que piensa. La gente se abre a su paso, es difícil no dejarse arrollar por él. Debió haber pensado en que eso le proporcionaría suficientes chicas antes de enamorarse de él tan ciegamente. Estúpida.

No, estúpido él.¿Convencerla? De algo que es mentira seguramente.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Hablarás quieras o no. No es culpa...

-¡Tampoco lo es mía!-le interrumpe-.Aunque de ser tu no estaría tan seguro de lo que dices. Está vez no tienes razón. No como la tenías la semana pasada.

-¿Entonces estaba en lo cierto?Te gusto...-sonrie como un tonto y Lily se cae abajo con toda su entereza.

-¡Sí!¡Pero lo has estropeado todo!-llora, llora como si no llevase horas así. Parece que sus lágrimas son inagotables.

Él le abraza tratando de que deje de llorar, se siente triste cuando una mujer sufre y no puede controlar sus palabras ni sus actos, y en esta discusión necesita controlarlo todo; para su sorpresa ella le rechaza. Intenta ponerle una mano en la mejilla y ella no se aleja esta vez.

-No he estropeado nada. Todavía podemos arreglarlo juntos- le seca las lágrimas.

-No. No podemos-y luego murmura la frase que a él le da esperanza-.Te iba a dar una oportunidad.

Se aleja de él y apoya su espalda en la puerta del vestuario.

-¿No puedes dármela ahora?

Lily ya está más calmada y aunque no pueda controlar la situación puede controlar sus palabras.

-No. Ahora que te he visto con esa Huffie, no puedo confiar en ti. ¡Estabais quedandoos sin aire y no os separabais!

Tiene que confiar en él para ofrecerle una oportunidad, y como esta diciéndole su confianza se ha roto.

-Yo no quería...No era mi intencion... Quiero decir...

-Ya-dice ella secante-.¿Te obligo, no?

Espera que se note el sarcasmo.

-Sabes que no-traga saliba y intenta cambiar la conversación-.No quería hacerte daño. Lily, lo siento.

Y ella salta.

-¡Ese es tu puto problema¡No piensas antes de hacer las cosas, y una vez hechas sólo sabes decir "lo siento, lo siento"!-dice ella conteniendo sus ganas de pegarle una hostia y imitando la voz de una niña pequeña en la última parte.

-De verdad que lo siento. Intento cambiar¡pero necesito que tu me ayudes!

Y lo más seria y fría que puede ella le contesta:

-¿Pues sabes que?Me-da-igual.

Se marcha hacia la salida del pasillo en dirección al patio ondeando su pelo rojo y con los ojos verdes en llamas y agua. Furia y lágrimas.

James es un estúpido, un miserable capullo, un irresponsable, un cabrón y el chico al que quiere.¡La vida es tan injusta!

El resto del día Lily lo pasa entre cielo e infierno, pensando en lo que pudo ser y en lo que ha resultado ser. Sus amigas la acompañan allí donde va como sombras, como una guardia perfecta, como auténticas amigas.

Casi no puede prestar atención en clase al pensar que él tiene que sentarse a su lado clase tras clase como desde hacia unos meses. Gracias a Merlín decide darle una tregua y no la molesta en todo el día.

Pero Lily se siente defraudada. Creyó que sería más insistente. No sabe si su silencio significa que no le quiere lo suficiente como para esforzarse más en ella o que le quiere lo suficiente como para dejarle su espacio. No puede estar más confundida.

Aunque James no está dispuesto a dejarlo correr, claro que no. La interceptará a la salida de la última clase y hará lo tiene que hacer.

Lily se siente desfallecer cuando se ve atrapada entre él y un muro, seguramente se habría caído al suelo si James no la sujetara de la cintura con una mano fuerte. Los ojos avellana del chico parecen más que decididos y Lily teme y espera lo que sea que él va a hacer, sabe que le gustará, ama cada una de las cosas que tengan que ver con él.

Sobretodo los labios que acaban de juntarse con los suyos. No está sorprendida pero hace parecer que se resiste, pero¿cómo hacerle con él tan cerca, inspirando su olor, notando el agarre de su mano izquierda?

Él mueve sus labios sobre los de la chica y al poco los de ella responden y sus brazos se lanzan al cuello y sus manos hacen formas con su pelo negro. James le pone la mano derecha en la mejilla y la acaricia con suavidad, una suavidad que contrasta con ese beso casi salvaje que no ha parado en tres minutos. Y entonce se separan por falta de aire.

James la abraza por la cintura sin dejar que se vaya y ella apoya su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de él, e impregna su sentido de su olor, También siente los besos que él le está dando en la cabeza y luego en el cuello, sus labios se detienen en su cuello durante tanto tiempo... Lily se siente subida en una nube de felicidad, y entonces cae de golpe en la dura realidad.

-James... James... Para.

Él deja de besarle y se aleja de ella sin soltar su cintura. Quiere una respuesta.

-Todavía no puedo confiar en ti. Perdóname.

-Pero tienes que ayudarme- le coloca un mechón de pelo tras al oreja-.Quiero cambiar para ti.

-¡No!-parece asustada-No quiero que cambies, me gustas como eres-le acaricia la cara-.Pero si quieres que esto funcione tienes que dejarme... superarlo, y así-dice refiriéndose a la situación que se ha dado antes-no voy a poder. Tardaré un tiempo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte a... acelerar el proceso?

Lily sonríe, es tan tierno... ¿A quien no podría gustarle?

-No, no puedes... salvo dejarme a mi ritmo-luego lo piensa mejor-.Y no joderlo más.

-Como quieras.

-Entonces suéltame, porfavor.

-Te quiero-le da un beso en al mejilla y le deja libre.

Y Lily le cree, parece tan sincero.¿Cómo no confiar en él?


End file.
